The Shepherd's Legend
by penpen2
Summary: There is a legend that has been passed down through many generations. No one has ever believed in it... until now. Darkness has come, and the Shadowing has begun... It's up to Cloud to find the Shepherd, who will save the world.
1. A Warrior's Mission

After watching the first few levels of Kingdom Hearts, I've been inspired to write like never before. I've currently got 2 fics in the works, thanks to this Disney/SquareSoft game... Then again, it could be the thought of studying that turns me to writing. Hmm...   
Anyway, as a disclaimer, I don't own any of the FF7 characters used in this story, but the original characters are mine. This is set in an alternate universe, and the FF7 characters may not be true to their real personalities since I've never watched an actual game (please don't hurt me! ;P). So saying, I hope you enjoy this fanfic-in-the-works! 

**The Shepherd's Legend**   
**Chapter 1: A Warrior's Mission**

There is an old legend that goes like this: There exists, in this world, a person of remarkable kindness, selfless in practice and spirit. He helps those in need; he gives all that he possesses for the good of others. This person is known as the Shepherd. He is the ultimate standard for all who know of him. There is a time when Darkness will come and overshadow all that is good and in this time, the Shepherd will rise against the Darkness to defend his people. Accompanied by his friends: Wind, Water, Earth and Fire, the Shepherd engages the Darkness in the Great Battle to end the Shadowing. However, goodness continues to prevail in the Shepherd and he sacrifices himself to save the world. 

This legend has been passed down through generations of people, a story for young children to learn and to pass on to their offspring. It is an heirloom of the world. No one has believed in this legend, this old tale, until now. Now, they hope for the arrival of the Shepherd. For, now, Darkness has come and the Shadowing has begun... 

*~*~*~*~* 

Cloud Strife entered the cavernous chamber, his footsteps resonating through the hall. His blood-red cloak rustled behind him as he made his way to the end of the chamber. He stopped at the bottom of a set of wide stairs that led to a darkened platform. And on this platform... 

"You summoned me, my lord?" Cloud asked with a solemn bow. 

"Cloud Strife, I have a mission for you," a voice rumbled. Cloud stared calmly into the darkness, waiting patiently. There was the whisper of cloth as the voice's owner moved. "There are dark times ahead of us. There are many hardships and obstacles that you have endured, and there are many more to come." 

"I am willing," Cloud said in the pause. 

"I know. That is why I summoned you for this most important mission. The Darkness is closing in. We don't have much time left. Already battles have begun and ended; life has been lost. Cloud, you must search for the Shepherd, the only one who can put an end to this carnage." 

"The Shepherd? But that is only a legend, a fairy tale," Cloud scoffed. 

"Just as the Shadowing was only legend? Just as the Darkness was only legend?" Cloud remained silent at this challenge, and the deep voice continued. "It is imperative that you find this Shepherd. The Shepherd is the key to ending this war. However, you must hurry. The Darkness knows its own weakness and will do whatever it can to find the Shepherd first. If they do, there will be no hope left for us. There will be no future. You must find him." 

"How will I know who he is? There are so many people in this world." 

"When you find him, you will know. Or have you not figured it out? You are one of the Chosen who will do battle against the Darkness alongside the Shepherd." Cloud jerked his head upwards, showing his surprise. The voice chuckled. "I see you haven't. Yes, Cloud. You will be part of history in the Great Battle." 

"You know this?" Cloud asked, silently reprimanding himself for his show of emotion. 

"I do. It has been told in the legend of the Shepherd that he and his companions, the great warriors of the world, will fight the Darkness and end the Shadowing." 

Revelation dawned on Cloud as the voice spoke. "The great warriors of world... Wind, Water, Earth and Fire." 

"Yes. You and three others shall accompany the Shepherd to the Great Battle." The voice paused, and Cloud could feel a pair of eyes studying him. "But hurry. Even now the Darkness is searching for the Shepherd, to destroy him before he destroys the Darkness. Go, and may the Light shine upon you." 

Cloud bowed low, then turned and exited. 

"Will he succeed, my lord?" A young woman appeared through a side door, hidden by a curtain, when Cloud had left the room. 

"He must. He will. It is part of the legend. It is his destiny." 

"And so the search for the Shepherd begins," the young woman murmured, a faraway look creeping into her eyes. 

"You are worried, Tifa. Why?" 

Tifa blushed. "I am worried about the Shadowing..." she hesitated. "And about Cloud." 

"Cloud is strong. He will find the Shepherd. But after that, I do not know how the future will turn out. Cloud will try his best though, and that is what counts. We are depending on him." 

Tifa nodded slowly, before leaving through the door she had used. 

/////   
Next: Chapter 2 - The Search Begins 

Well, hope you all liked the first of (hopefully) many chapters. It's not often that I try to write an action-type fic. We'll see how it turns out. ;) 


	2. The Search Begins

**The Shepherd's Legend   
Chapter 2: The Search Begins**

Cloud left the palace through a side door, set on the east side between two swaying bushes. He nodded to the guard on duty, who tipped his hat in response. At the large, white, stone gate: a wave and the door was opened. Cloud slipped unnoticed into the alleyway that this small gate opened onto and then eased into the crowd that was flowing to the marketplace. 

The smells of the market drifted to him and he breathed in the fish and fruit and meat, all fresh and welcome to his senses. Dressed in civilian clothes, Cloud made his way through the throng of people. Here, the City of Light lay untouched by Darkness, and it showed. The people here had no worries beyond the faint threats of a far-off danger. In the City of Light, everybody came to be happy and laughing and smiling. Unsure of where to begin his search for the Shepherd, Cloud visited a favorite haunt of his, a stall that sold warm, delicious lunches. 

"Well there, sir," came the greeting as he sat down at a bench. "What'll it be today?" 

Cloud looked up at the kindly lady who had greeted him and couldn't help but smile at so welcoming and motherly a face. "Mrs. Carper. I'll have the usual, please." He folded his hands in front of him on the table. 

"That's Liza to you, sir. How many times do I have to tell you?" Liza Carper berated, reminding Cloud strongly of a mother hen. 

"As many times as you keep calling me 'sir,' Mrs. Carper," came the smiling reply. 

Liza Carper opened her mouth to speak, but closed it, shaking her head ruefully. "Old habits die hard, sir, but your food will be right out." Her robust form bustled away as another customer sat down, and Cloud was left to think about his next move. Unconsciously, he glanced up to the turrets of the gleaming palace. Many folk said it shined because it was made of glass. Others said because it was made of opal. Still others claimed that hired help polished its lustrous surface each night, while everyone was asleep, to give it the lustre it now had. The sun was nearly at its peak in the sky and would soon be continuing its downward journey past the horizon. 

"Here you go, sir," Liza Carper said, placing a steaming bowl of noodles in front of Cloud, startling him out of his reverie. 

"Thank you." Cloud quietly ate his meal, thinking—knowing—he was given a task, the most important of all, and he had no idea how to begin. The most logical solution was to start in the City of Light and work from there. He would eventually find the Shepherd. He only hoped he wouldn't be too late. Finishing his lunch, he left some coins on the table and went back into the marketplace. Now that he was searching, he had no idea where to start or what to look for. He had no description of person to look for, no defining feature. His only aid was that he would know once he'd found him. Cloud suddenly recalled, from the legend, that the Shepherd was kind and selfless, and that was what he must look for. Straightening his denim jacket, Cloud began his aimless wander of the City of Light. 

///// 

The sun was setting, a dancing display of red and gold. The carriage station was busy; the last carriage had just arrived. A family welcomed their father home, tired after a long journey. He patted his son affectionately on the head before hoisting him into his arms. A woman embraced her friend, her sister, beaming through tears at this long-awaited reunion. 

A hand, placed delicately on the carriage rail; a face soon followed, clearly foreign. This stranger paused after alighting from the carriage, and looked around carefully to assess her environment. A young man and lady stepped off after her, and it was immediately apparent that they too were foreign and that they belonged to the first lady's party. The trio stood for a little while, the latter two waiting patiently for the first. The first woman was dressed elegantly, but not with loud colours or style. Hers was a simple style: a flowing blue dress that reached the floor, her golden hair swept up into a knot at her neck, and at her breast was pinned a dash of pink and yellow wildflower picked off the side of a road. The gentleman wore an outfit of dark colour, perhaps blue or black—the light played different colours from it. The second lady, it was plain to see, was little more than a young woman just grown into herself, wearing a fitting dress of dark green that came to her knees. Her dark brown hair fell to her shoulders, and she kept her eyes downcast as a mark of her inferiority to the graceful woman before her. 

The gentleman cleared his throat. "Mother, we should move on. The King is expecting you." The woman nodded her head once and they swept off to the palace. 

///// 

Cloud returned to his private quarters in the palace, having searched in vain, but not discouraged. His room, usually soft white in the walls and carpet, was painted red by the setting sun. He hung his jacket in the closet and was about to remove his sleeveless black shirt as well, when there was a light knock at his door. He knew who it was before he opened the door. 

"Evening, Tifa." He turned and walked back into his room, leaving Tifa to enter and close the door. 

"Cloud, did you hear?" Tifa breathed rapturously. "The Duchess has come to meet with the King. I love it every time she comes." 

"Then you had better get ready," Cloud observed having settled himself in an armchair. "The dinner is bound to be fancy." 

"You're right, but I had to come tell you first. Of course you will come, right?" Tifa looked at him expectantly, and he nodded. No doubt the King would expect him to as well. Tifa let herself out and Cloud sat for a moment more, pondering the implications of a visit from the Duchess of Excelsior. This visit held political meanings and Cloud was sure it was in relation to the dark times ahead. 

///// 

Cloud came down to find the party almost complete at the table. He had taken a much longer shower than supposed. Tifa looked at him apologetically, silently explaining she couldn't prevent his seat being taken. Cloud glanced at the occupant and noted him to be a gentleman of the Duchess' party—the only gentleman. The Duchess had brought a very small escort with her: this gentleman whose role Cloud had yet to determine, and a young woman not older than Cloud himself. There was something about this woman, whom Cloud guessed was a maidservant to the Duchess that drew Cloud's attention. There was nothing remarkable about her appearance. She had dark brown hair, a fair complexion. She sat quietly at the Duchess' left side with lowered gaze, seeking no attention and receiving none. And yet something about her held Cloud's attention, but he couldn't determine what it was... 

"Ah, Cloud Strife." Cloud looked to the head of the table and bowed low to the King. "Milady, this is the commander of my army, Cloud Strife." Cloud bowed in turn to the Duchess. "Cloud, I'm sure you've heard of the Duchess of Excelsior. The gentleman to her right is Sir Brannigan, her son, and to her right is Miss Altis Priya." The young woman glanced up for the briefest of seconds, but it was enough to make Cloud start mid-bow. 

The King was speaking and Cloud struggled to focus. "You may take a seat at Miss Priya's side, as all the other seats are taken." For it was true. Of the whole table length, there was only one chair remaining. Cloud bowed before walking to sit beside Miss Priya. The woman made no indication that he had sat down, and ate in silence, which both suited Cloud and didn't. He could only think of her eyes as she had looked up at him; they had been such a shade of green as he had never seen before. They held such energy in them, were infinitely wise and sad and pure, that Cloud longed to see them again. He felt he could follow her to the ends of the Earth and back again. This thought disturbed him deeply; he could not understand why he was so drawn to her. 

There was an energy surrounding her, like an aura, and, as he looked around the table, only he seemed to be aware of this. Something in the way she sat there directed all of his attention to her, yet he did not know why. 

After the dinner came dancing, and as much as Cloud disliked this formality, he was forced to dance for formality's sake, and formality bade him to request Miss Priya be his partner. Miss Priya acquiesced and let herself be led to the floor where others were gathering to mingle and dance. 

"You have a beautiful palace," she remarked the moment they began to dance. 

"Thank you, but it isn't mine," Cloud answered. She apparently didn't mind talking after dinner, but she kept her eyes lowered. Cloud could now understand that: eyes like hers would attract attention, something she did not want. 

Miss Priya smiled quietly, and Cloud had to blink and look away. 

Finally, he said, "Forgive me, but I wasn't told what your title was—only your name." 

"I help where help is needed," the young woman in his arms answered cryptically. 

"I don't understand. Are you a servant?" 

"I am her guide in all that is right or wrong." 

"Ah, an advisor. I see." 

Again, Miss Priya smiled, but said nothing in response. Cloud soon engaged her in talk of her country and this she spoke of highly. Cloud found her well-informed and enjoyable, and after the dance they continued to talk. 

Refreshments in hand, they strolled onto a balcony overlooking the sleeping city. Sighing contentedly, she turned to Cloud who was leaning against the rail. "So what is your role in this fine city? You are commander of the army, I heard." 

Cloud nodded. "Yes, but that is all put aside now. Darkness is coming. The Shadowing has begun." 

Miss Priya became serious and when Cloud looked at her, there was sorrow in her fine features. "Yes, it has begun. The senseless killing has begun. I don't understand though. You say it has all been put aside. Isn't this the time when a commander of an army is more important than ever?" 

"That is true, but I..." he paused. "Have you ever heard of the legend of the Shepherd, Miss Priya?" She was surprised and it showed clearly. "My mission," he continued, "is to find this Shepherd, this legend, and bring him back to the City of Light in the hopes that he can save us." 

To Cloud's surprise, she replied, "It is no legend. You know this is true. The Shepherd is our last defense, our only hope for salvation. He is the Light to guide us against Darkness." 

Something stirred within Cloud at these words, but he kept silent and they watched the quiet City of Light for a moment more before Miss Priya addressed Cloud again. "I have two things to ask of you. The first is that you call me Altis. The second is that you will let me accompany you on this search for the Shepherd." 

"I will try to call you Altis, but I am used to formalities." 

"Then think of me as a friend where formalities are not needed." 

"I will. As for your second request, doesn't the Duchess require your service?" 

Altis' shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. "I help where help is needed." 

Cloud smiled, and the kind Altis found herself blushing in response. "Then I accept your offer of company. I've wandered the City of Light already, but I don't think he's here... Tomorrow, I'll leave for the nearest town of Bernator and begin my search of the country." 

"Then I shall join you." 

"At dawn's first light," he warned and she nodded her agreement. "I'd better go to bed if I'm to wake that early, and so should you." They both straightened and walked back inside, where the music and dancing continued. They bid each other good night under the watchful eyes of the King and Tifa. 

/////   
Next: Chapter 3 – Fire Ignited 

Finally, another chapter done. I haven't written in so long, but I got this sudden urge and I just had to continue this story. Something about it just makes me want to write more. I may have exhausted my creativity for the time being. We'll see :) 


End file.
